


Facets of the Universe

by Dorktapus42



Series: The Crystal Timeline-verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thomas Sanders, Undertale (Video Game), Youtubers (Egos mostly)
Genre: Crossovers and References, LGBT+ Characters, Magic- lots of magic, More stuff to be added as I write, Other, Pacifist Route, People have shitty lives but what can you do, Read the first one pls, Romeo and Juliet bashing, Sorry I'm so bad at fluff, Sympathetic Deceit mostly, anxiety stuff probably-warning, i have no self restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: (I know that title is bad I'm sorryyyy)More stuff to be added as I write, as always. A sequel to Crystal Timeline, so I suggest you check that out before reading this. It's long as heck. Have fun.**None of these franchises are mine. They belong to their amazing creators. Hopefully I haven't messed up their characters too much. I hope you enjoy!**





	1. Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Soooo I know it has literally been like three days since I posted the end of Crystal Timeline. And I said it was going to take months. It will, believe me. This is hard to write when there is no plot yet. But I wanted to give you guys something to hold on to while you wait! I hope I can get the second chapter up in a month or so, but I like having a lot of chapters in between so if I slack off on writing I still have stuff to post, you know? Currently as of posting this I'm at four chapters in total so... not a lot. But I liked this one a lot and am very happy with how it turned out.  
> So... here's a gift from me to you.

Frisk brushed off their familiar suit in preparation for the next day.

Undyne and Alphys were getting married tomorrow.

They were practically vibrating in excitement. And nerves.

“Friskkkkk….” Flowey groaned from the windowsill. They turned around, brow raised. Flowey flopped over on the edge of the pot dramatically. “Go to sleep Friskkkkkk….”

“But you don’t need sleep Flowey.”

The plant rolled his eyes. “Well duh! And you don’t need to stay up half the night practicing your speech! Go to bed Frisk or I’ll call Toriel and tell her you aren’t sleeping.”

“Low blow Flowey.” Flowey didn’t miss the small smirk, so he figured the nagging was appreciated.

“Get ready for bed or I’ll put you there myself.” He made a face at the sly wink Frisk gave him. “Ugh! Don’t be an idiot! You know what I meant!”

Frisk huffed a laugh and moved towards the bathroom. “Fine, fine! I’ll get ready. Get some rest too Flowey.”

Flowey turned towards the window with a small huff of his own. “Can’t! I’m a flower!”

There was only silence in response mixed with the sound of running water.

Soon enough Frisk climbed into bed and turned off the lamp. “’Night Flowey.”

Flowey rolled his eyes but a vine pulled up the quilt at the foot of their bed when he was sure they were asleep.

 

\--------

 

Virgil was pouring coffee in the kitchen when Roman stumbled in in his suit.

“It’s too earlyyyyyy…. How are you all awake…?”

Virgil slid his brother a mug of brew. “Been awake since five. Pop tart?”

Roman took a sip and sat at the table. “Let me wake up first…”

“Food might help you wake up Roman. Hello Virgil.” Logan walked into the room and grabbed an apple from the bowl at the counter. He grabbed his usual mug from the drying rack and started preparing some tea. Nerd.

“How do you drink that stuff?”

Logan pursed his lips as he dunked the tea bag.

“I prefer the effects of tea to the ones of coffee. Less… jarring.”

“They both have caffeine ya nitwit. Earl Grey tastes like watered down cat pee anyway.”

“Says the one who drinks it when he thinks nobody is looking. Where are the others? They usually are awake at this time.”

“Patton probably forgot to set his alarm. I heard Picani in the shower. No clue about Remy or Dee.”

The front door opened with a jingle of keys. “I have pre-wedding pastries! Muffet had a batch left over from what she’s making for the reception, so eat up now or you won’t get any! I heard the whole Underground will be attending!”

Virgil groaned and slowly smacked his head into the counter as Remy set the bag down on the table.

They ate the pastries as Patton came downstairs, looking tired in his dress shirt and bedhead. He sat down at the table with a yawn. “G’morning.”

“You forget a hairbrush Pat?”

Patton reached up to touch his hair and gave a shrug. “I’ll probably fix it later. Where’s Picani?”

There was the sound of footsteps as Picani came down the stairs, full of energy. Which was uncommon this early in the morning.

“Gooooood morning!”

Roman blinked at him and took another sip of coffee. “How are you so…. Logan, word?”

“Energetic? Ebullient?” Logan frowned at his fogged-up glasses as he drank his tea.

“Yeah, that.”

“I would say something ill-tempered and sinister if I actually cared enough. We’re leaving in an hour.”

Roman went back to his coffee with a groan.

 

\----------

 

They all piled into Toriel’s van and drove to where the wedding was to be taken place. It would take half an hour or so, so Sans took a nap in the backseat between Frisk, Chara, and Flowey, who sat on Frisk’s lap and growled at Sans.

“Do you do anything but sleep?” The flower whined.

“nope.”

“Technically you’re talking.” Chara pointed out.

“sleeptalking. doesn’t count.”

Borealis turned around to look at the four of them from her spot in the middle row. “You put too much effort into being lazy.”

“why spend effort on somethin’ when ya don’t have to?” Sans slurred.

He then promptly fell asleep. For real this time.

“Wow.”

Chara turned towards the rest of them. “Want to break out the-“

“No, Chara.” Toriel said from the front seat. They huffed.

“Why not?!”

“Because we are on our way to a wedding. I think Sans would be very put out if you drew on his face.”

“They’re water soluble!”

“No means no Chara.”

Chara sighed and turned to look out the window. Frisk straightened their tie and adjusted the tie around Flowey’s flowerpot. He halfheartedly hissed at them and the car fell into an uncomfortable silence. Toriel soon switched on the radio.

“Hello Mountain View! Welcome to-“

She fiddled with the dial until some music came up. “That’s better. This is Shyren’s new song, isn’t it?”

“I’ll Never Fall Down When I’m With You? I think so. Unless Bullet Buddies came out already.”

“I do not believe so my child. Is Sans still asleep?”

Frisk glanced over. “Yep.”

“wha? no, ‘m not ‘sleep…” Sans shook his head and sat up in his chair. “how long was i out?”

“Oh, only ten minutes or so. We are nearing the venue now.”

They all sat up straighter and looked out at their surroundings. Just a bunch of trees. Where was this place even at, anyway?

“Where are we going?”

Toriel took a small glance down at her phone screen for direction and turned onto a gravel road. “I believe that it is a nature reserve run by the Rangers of Mount Ebbot. It contains some of the few Golden Flowers naturally growing on the surface. Until Asgore came with his own garden that was one of the many tourist’s points in the reserve. They seem to have been declining in growth before we arrived.”

Chara shrugged and looked out the window. “Probably something to do with the fact that I was dead for about 800 years. Lots of stuff happened.”

Toriel looked uncomfortable at their blatant choice in words. “Please do not speak of it like that my child.”

Flowey grinned. “Yeah! It was closer to 700 anyway!”

“Flowey!” Frisk admonished.

“Children, please. Settle down.”

“Toriel’s right. Why don’t we change the subject? You guys have any cool ideas for my arm?” Borealis suggested.

Heads snapped up. The elemental laughed. “I take that as a yes. You guys had some good ones the last time we talked about it-“

“Knives.” Chara butted in.

“No, no, no. A flamethrower.” Flowey argued.

“Maybe something interchangeable so you can swap the pieces?” Frisk, ever the pacifist and mediator, tried to appease both sides.

“FIRE SWORDS!” Chara and Flowey shouted in unison.

Frisk facepalmed.

“no, no, no. ya all have got it wrong.” They looked at the skeleton expectantly.

“… well?”

“a ketchup dispenser.”

“…really?”

“either that or a spoon pocket. those can come in really handy in sword fights.”

“And exactly how many sword fights do we have on a daily basis?”

“in this town? who knows.”

“… I guess?”

“whaddaya mean? we get into _arm_ guments all the time.”

The car grew loud with groans and a few chuckles. Borealis gave Sans a sharp grin. “The Royal _Guard_ can only do so much. We need to get a _hilt_ on ourselves.”

Flowey groaned. “Does mercy mean nothing to you fools?!”

“not with puns it doesn’t.”

“What did we deserve to get this-“ He cut himself off abruptly.

“say it.” Sans’s grin grew wider.

Flowey was still frozen, eyes narrowing at the skeleton in hatred.

“say itttttt….” Sans goaded.

“ _Pun_ ishment.” Flowey spat out.

Sans and the fire elemental burst into laughter. Goat Mom couldn’t help but chuckle. Frisk couldn’t hide a smile. Flowey felt rather offended when he saw that Chara had to turn away to try and hide the same.

“Traitor.”

Everyone was too busy laughing to respond. Eventually the laughter died down until it was nothing but the occasional snort.

Toriel wiped her eyes with one hand steadying the wheel. “Oh my. Well, on that entertaining note, we are almost at the venue.”

“Ugh, FINALLY!” Chara and Flowey said in unison. Frisk just gave a thumb’s up.

 

They got out of the car, running into the Sanders in the parking lot. Virgil nodded a greeting as Patton and Roman burst out the hug train. Remy looked for a place to throw away his drink. Dee straightened his tie. Logan fixed it when he said he had done it wrong. Picani happily started up a conversation with the adults.

Somewhere in there Riverperson showed up in a fancy trimmed cloak and they all followed them inside, catching up with each other like they hadn’t seen one another for months, yet it had only been a matter of days.

They ate some food before the others arrived and the party could really start. Halfway through the first five minutes of the festivities a green portal opened and a group of people came through. The Egos, A bunch of people in outfits with superhero motifs- and a bubbly teenager about Remy and Dee’s age, who was practically bouncing with excitement. Tony turned towards Strange, who was looking as fancy as always, Cloak draped over his usual outfit.

“We’re late. Sherlock, we have to go back a few minutes.”

Strange just looked at the man and sighed, knowing he was being completely serious. “No.”

“Well what is that Eye of whatever supposed to do except be convenient?”

Cloak swatted at the superhero and Strange walked towards the food. Dee waved from across the room. “Hey Tony.”

He was promptly assaulted by a barrage of questions from the teenager, apparently named Peter.

“Ohmygosh hi! I’m Peter, Parker if you want my last name but-I-don’t-know-why-you-would-I-mean most-people-just-use-my-first-name-and-ooh-are-those-scales-they’re-so-pretty-“ He continued to ramble as Dee looked over at his twin with concern and awkwardness plain on his face.

‘ _Does he have an off switch?_ ’ He mouthed. Peter obviously didn’t notice, as he was busy rambling about something to do with chemical balances and heat signatures. Remy shook with silent laughter.

Patton came up to the teen and held out a hand. “Hi, I’m Patton!”

Peter switched focuses. “Hi! I’m Peter! Peter Parker! Sorry about the whole… you know… getting in your face thing. I’m bad with new people.”

Virgil looked up from his phone from a few feet away. Another anxious person? He might actually have fun at this party despite all of the people here.

Logan sidled up. “I heard you talking about chemical compounds with my cousin here earlier. I was wondering if you had any more to say on that topic? You seem rather intelligent.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he broke into a smile. “Wow, really? Thank you! I actually have a few things on me-“ And the two of them were off, talking about tension and forces and chemical structures and carbon nanotubes before anyone could blink, walking away. The four of them looked mildly impressed.

“Huh. Who would have thought that Nerd over there would get into a science discussion?” They jumped.

“Virgil!”

“You have got to stop scaring us dude.”

He shrugged. “That’s no fun. Let’s get this party started.”


	2. Upgrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romeo and Juliet spoilers, but it's not like everybody hasn't either read it or at least heard most of the story by now. It's a trope.   
> And we're going to be complaining about it! Well, Dee and Loki anyways. :)

Roman was talking to Mettaton about the next school play when Patton dragged him out to the dance floor. Well, he would have had Wilford not taken over the whole thing with a disco flash mob with the Jims. Everyone was transfixed. 

Soon enough they dispersed and the guests went back to dancing as usual. 

 

\-------

 

Anti was sitting in the rafters. Good thing this building was old. It was nice up here. Not too loud, not crowded… 

His eyes flared green as he shot up in surprise, the empty plate in his hand falling down into the crowd below, shattering into a million pieces. 

Whoops. 

The crowd silenced instantly before looking up. He glitched away into the opposite side of the room, further away from his target. 

His eyes locked on Loki. How had he gotten in? He knew that he and the Sanders kid had gotten friendly since the Riot, but he was here? And they were just drinking tea?!

He narrowed his eyes and glitched into the chair next to them, almost making Dee upset his cup of tea. Loki raised a brow and sipped his without taking his eyes from the Ego, not moving an inch in surprise. 

“Hello. Dee, I believe this is a friend of yours?”

Dee looked at Anti worriedly. “Anti? What’s wrong? Is it because Loki’s here? I cleared it with Alphys and she said he could come-“

The teen’s fingers drummed on the mask in his hands. A fancy white one. Why did that only make him seem more diabolical? 

Anti got to his feet, sneering. Dee’s eyes widened, and he was up and holding onto the glitch’s arm in a matter of moments. 

“Anti. Not here, not now. We are in the middle of a wedding.” The tone in his voice at the end almost matched Dark’s when he was tense, without the echoes. 

A few heads turned towards them. The sharks smelled blood. 

Anti felt a ripple as if the air had hardened ever so slightly. An illusion? The heads turned away. Loki looked amused by the scene in front of him as he took another sip of tea.

Dee let go of his arm. “Anti. Please.” He said quietly.

How did a meager teenager sound so authoritative? Was it magic? Anti growled. Another ripple. Probably masking their voices. 

“Anti. Please. It isn’t worth it. I don’t want to force you-” Was that a threat? “-but I will. I don’t want their day to be ruined.”

Dee stared into his eyes unflinchingly. Anti stared right back.  _ He could do it… he could get away with it… _ And then a switch almost seemed to flip somewhere in his brain and he sat down. Nothing big, just something to be noticed- like his motive had disappeared instantly. Dee exhaled and sat down, the thickness of the air returning to normal.  

“Good. I didn’t want to have to do anything.”

Then if he hadn’t flipped the switch… who had? He looked at Loki, who shrugged as if he could read his thoughts. He hadn’t done it. 

Had Dee done it subconsciously? It wasn’t out of the possibility. 

They sat in silence for the rest of the wedding. Anti gave up after an hour and grabbed some monster mead. He did not want to be sober right now.

 

\--------

 

Dee walked into Frigg’s, Loki’s bookshop. Loki looked up from the register, a smile almost playing on the corners of his mouth. 

“Thank the norns, someone who doesn’t want to buy a bad romance novel. Tea?”

“Yes please.”

He slid onto the stool and dumped his backpack next to him, hands cupping the mug gratefully. It was cold for the middle of May. Thankfully the wedding last week had been inside or they would have frozen. 

He took a sip, eyebrows scrunched as he tried to place the unfamiliar taste. “What is this one?”

Loki took a sip of his own. “Peppermint and clover honey. I must say, I’m beginning to default to the Ebbot variety. Golden Flower… has a certain taste. Very pleasing.”

He sipped. “Yeah, people either love it or hate it. How’s the shop going? You said that a lot of people were getting trashy romances.”

“Trashy romances are fine in moderation, for instance Romeo and Juliet, but then they act as if they are actually good. What is wrong with the tastes of mortals?”

“Please tell me you just called Romeo and Juliet a trashy romance novel.”

“I did, yes.”

Dee laughed aloud. “Oh, that just made my day. Here that’s considered a classic novel- a tale of star-crossed lovers who love despite what their families think- glad you think it’s overrated.”

Loki raised a brow. “A classic? Who on earth would think-“

“People have weird opinions on books. But I agree with you. Juliet’s only fourteen, Romeo must be at least two years older than her, and they ‘fall in love’ in one night. Overcoming trials or not, Romeo’s still a stalker. The movie isn’t much better.”

Loki’s face soured. “They made a movie of that train wreck? Oh, by the norns…”

“If you value your sanity do not watch it. We had to in freshman year along with read the book, and it was really awkward when they got to the implied sex scene. It has not aged well, and that was definitely not in the novel as far as I remember.”

Loki’s mouth opened for a second and then it closed with a sigh, drinking another sip of tea in defeat. 

“A shame they killed Mercutio off.”

Dee gasped. “Right?! He was the best character in the whole thing- Roman’s actually excited for that being the next school play. He’s either going for Romeo or Mercutio, and I’m hoping to convince him to do Mercutio. Roman does love a good death scene, and he’s always been rather put off by the way Juliet died.”

“And he only has to remember the witty one-liners.”

“That too.”

They drank in silence for a few seconds. 

“What do you know about your hypnotism abilities?”

Dee started at the sudden question, the change in subject sending him reeling. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“How do they work, the level they work, that sort of thing.”

Dee suddenly looked uncomfortable, fiddling with his mask- now the usual snake motif one- which sat next to him on the table. 

“Well, I can influence people’s actions by voice alone- I chance my inflection and tone to a way that can gradually bring them into a sort of trance- sort of similar to normal hypnotism. If they look me in the eyes I can turn them instantly instead of gradually- and it’s not always a suggestion like in the voice on. I can literally take over their wills, which is why I try not to use that one very much anymore. Yellow glowing cables sometimes connect the two of us magically, which I’m going to assume is either the universe playing a cruel joke or a simple magic transfer for it to work. Neither of them are all that hard either, but the second one takes more concentration.”

“And the hand thing?”

He frowned and shrugged, evidently uncomfortable with the direction the conversation took. “I don’t really know much on that one. I’ve been able to do it for a while- probably around the time the Monsters first came out of the Underground? It was still during school, and I didn’t know about my magic yet. Does it matter?”

Loki shrugged and swirled the tea in his cup. “Not particularly, I was just wondering if any of those had any side effects that leaked out.”

Dee gestured to his face impatiently. “What, does this not count for you?”

Loki shook his head. “That’s genetics coupled with bad luck. I was thinking side effects of the powers themselves. Like, say, they work when you don’t mean to.” He shrugged, looking at Dee intently, who had paled. 

“You don’t think-“

“I don’t know. That is what I am focusing on here, Dee. You moved through your abilities so fast, yet they seem to be overtaking you.”

“I- I don’t understand.” But he did. 

He’d gone from not having any powers to being able to use them all with a sense of mastery that defied his age in a matter of days- Determined or not, that was bound to have consequences. Like make him lose full control on his abilities.

He bit his lip. “I- I think I get it. What can we do?”

“Slow down. Stop panicking. Relax.”

“How can I when everyone around is forced to do what I want them to do?! I don’t want to go through that again-!” He pressed a hand to his mouth, cutting off his words and hunching into the counter. 

Loki softened his questioning, obviously noticing the distress. “Again?”

Dee shook his head, not wanting to go into that topic. “Don’t want to talk about it… school stuff…”

Oh. He could imagine how the teen’s skills wouldn’t work well in a schooling environment, and he had heard something about him going to a boarding school before all of this. And the regret in his eyes every time he talked about it. 

Loki poured more tea and materialized a plate of cookies- the same kind his mother used to make when he was feeling down. He slid them in front of Dee. 

“Spill.”

And he did.

 

\-------

 

Patton was working on some homework when he decided he wanted a snack. Ooh, maybe one of those granola bars with the chocolate chips… 

A bar appeared in front of him in a burst of blue light, causing him to jump. Had he just teleported it there? He didn’t know he could do that!

He grabbed it and bit into it. Seemed pretty normal. Huh. Guess that was a thing he could do now.

He gasped at an idea. He could pet so many dogs…

 

\------

 

Logan was bustling around the lab. 

“Hey, can you pass me that screwdriver?”

He slid it into the monster’s hand without a second thought using his ropes, walking down the hall from his spot passing in the doorway. 

“Thanks!”

He made a non-committal noise as he walked, nose buried in the paper he was reading for Doctor Gaster. 

He had just turned around the corner when he ran into Doctor Gaster himself, the papers flying everywhere. He instinctively went to stick them back into his hand when a glowing purple word flew from his fingertips and shredded the paper to pieces. 

The two of them sat back and stared at it, surrounded by the other pieces of paper. 

“Did you know you could-“

“Did I just-“

They stopped and stared at each other then gave a ‘huh’ and started gathering up the papers. 

 

\------

 

Dee wrapped up his story, hands wrapped around the now-empty cup of tea. Loki was silent. 

“I guess you know everything about, me, huh…” Dee said offhandedly, as if it didn’t hurt. 

Loki looked at the top of his head, wishing he wasn’t looking at his hands and he could look into his eyes. “Deceit. Look at me please.”

He did. Loki took care in his word choice. “It is true that you did those things. But you seem to regret. As much as that doesn’t fix things now, it helps you improve the future, does it not?”

Dee nodded, looking back at his hands. “I guess.” 

Loki bit into a cookie. “Good. It may keep you from making some of the same mistakes I did. Speaking of mistakes…”

“You’re going to tell me a story to keep my mind off of things aren’t you.”

Loki gave a small chuckle. “Indeed. My brother and I were playing in the gardens one day, and I decided to turn into a snake and prank him…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell I really don't like Romeo and Juliet. Don't get me wrong, it's a good piece of literature, it's just aged badly. Mercutio though, love him. Shame about the whole dying thing. 
> 
> Patton... you're a sweetheart but I don't think teleporting dogs to you is going to go over very well. Someone had better talk some sense into him quick. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and have a great day! Hopefully the output will increase once I get to writing plot but that could be a while.


	3. In the Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long! I'm sorry for the delay! Depending on amount I write I hope the next chapter won't take quite as long, but this plot has been very stubborn! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Roman bustled backstage, grinning at some of the stagehands before his cue. It was the last dress rehearsal, and he was Mercutio. His death scene was soon, but he didn’t mind too much. He only had to be in character for a little bit before he was an extra with nothing but a few general lines and choreography. An easy role.  ~~ He could do better ~~ . A necessary comic relief, if he knew the story at all. And he did. It was far too depressing. 

Act three had begun. He swept onto the stage with Benvolio, a page, and a few servants. 

“I pray thee, good Mercutio, let’s retire: The day is hot, the Capulets abroad, and, if we meet, we shall not scrape a brawl; for now, these hot days, is the mad blood stirring.”

Roman grinned. “Thou art like one of those fellows that when he enters the confines of a tavern claps me his sword upon the table and says ‘God send me no need of thee!’ and by the operation of the second cup draws it on the drawer, when indeed there is no need.”

“Am I like such a fellow?”

Roman laughed. “Come, come, thou art as hot as a Jack in thy mood as any in Italy, and as soon moved to be moody, and as soon moody to be moved.”

“And what to?”

He spoke his next lines, looking into the laughing crowd at Mercutio’s antics, and smiled, for he was on the stage. 

He was home.  

 

\--------

 

Tony was typing frantically, trying to get this done. If he was able to make it work- they might have a chance, if Strange had told him anything. 

He had to get this to work. 

He pressed start on the program and hit the chestplate twice. The nanobots slowly spread out, stopping just over the tips of his fingers and above his knees. He scowled and retracted them, trying to think his way through the problem. Were there just not enough? No, that didn’t make sense. He had plenty. 

Was it something with the algorithm? Maybe. 

He rubbed his eyes. He was tired… but he wouldn’t sleep until this was done. 

He shook his head and went back to work. 

The messages from Thor and Fury lay forgotten on his phone.

 

\--------

 

They drew their prop swords. The extras scattered. 

“Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?” He spat out. 

“What wouldst thou have with me?” Arrogant. He was impressed at the pure aloofness that hung in his words. Great actor. 

Roman flashed Tybalt a wry grin. “Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine lives; that I mean to make bold withal, and as you shall use me hereafter, drybeat the rest of the eight. Will you pluck your sword out of the pitcher by the ears? Make haste, lest mine be about your ears ere it be out.”

“I am for you.” 

Tybal drew his sword just as Romeo did to try and stop the ‘fray’. “Gentle Mercutio, but thy rapier up.”

He jabbed his sword at Tybalt. “Come sir, your passado!”

They fought, swords swinging. His sword practice had come in handy. 

Romeo tried to stop them to no avail. “Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons! Gentlemen, for shame, forebear this outrage! Tybalt, Mercutio the prince expressly hath forbidden bandying in Verona streets! Hold Tybalt! Good Mercutio!”

Roman stiffened as he got ‘stabbed’ with the sword. Tybalt ran offstage, leaving just the four of them. 

“I am hurt. A plague on both you houses! I am sped. Is he gone, and hath nothing?”

“What, art thou hurt?” 

He collapsed into Benvolio’s arms. “Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch; marry, ‘tis enough. Where is my page? Go, villain, fetch a surgeon.”

The page ran off and he was lowered more to the ground. 

Romeo helped Benvolio haul him to his feet. “Courage man; the hurt cannot be much!”

“No, ‘tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a church-door; but ‘tis enough. ‘Twill serve: ask for me tomorrow and you shall find a grave man. I am peppered, I warrant, for this world. A plague o’ both your houses! ‘Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a cat to scratch a man to death! A braggart, a rogue, a villain, that fights by the book of arithmetic! Why the devil came you between us? I was hurt under your arm!”

“I thought it all for the best.” Romeo said sadly. 

He gripped Benvolio harder by the shoulder. “Help me into some house, Benvolio, or I shall faint. A plague o’ both your houses! They have made worms’ meat of me: I have it, and soundly too: your houses!”

He ‘hobbled’ out with Mercutio, grinning at each other when they reached the back. The stagehands gave him thumbs ups in approval. 

“Great job out there!” One whispered. He smiled back at her- Aimee, right? He barely got enough time to spit out a thanks before he was ushered off by Costume and Makeup to get into his other outfit.

 

\-------

 

Anti looked at the clips he’d gotten that day. Nice, nice… might want to re-do that one tomorrow… he made a note in his notebook then turned back to the screen. Alright… that looked pretty good so far. He stretched. 

That was enough for tonight. Even he couldn’t work on stuff like that for too long without getting antsy. 

He turned off the light and flopped into bed. 

 

\--------

 

Logan printed out the new copy of notes and walked them over to Gaster. 

“Your notes?”

He nodded and handed them to the skeleton. “Not shredded this time.” 

“Excellent.” Gaster’s eyes lit up and he looked over it with superhuman speed. “These look good. Do you wish to start running diagnostics?”

Logan’s eyes lit up with excitement but he simply nodded. Gaster chuckled. 

“Alright, alright. Don’t get too excited. Would Lab 3 suffice?”

Nod. Gaster handed him his notes and remembered something. “If you would like you can have your siblings and/or cousins help with your recreation. They were all present, and the more information the better. The book should be in Lab 3, yes?”

Logan nodded. “That should have the main instructions. The main thing is turning the natural magic source into something mechanical. I’ll keep you updated as I go.”

“Wonderful. If you need assistance, don’t be afraid to ask.”

Logan nodded and moved towards the door. “Alright. Unless the door says otherwise you can come in anytime, as I do not believe I will be working with volatile substances.”

“Tell me if that changes, but I may take you up on your offer.”

Logan nodded and left the room. 

He had science to do. 

 

\-------

 

Frisk was worried. 

While nothing bad had happened in a while, that was great and all, it was too… tense. Like there was something that should be happening. 

The battle was over. The day was won. 

But… that seemed to be it. No consequences? No karma? No… nothing?

They looked at the clock. It was getting late. Time for bed. 

 

\-------

 

Loki looked at the teen passed out on the counter with amusement. Then he sighed, remembering what he had to do. 

He didn’t want him to hurt later…

With a small sigh he opened his book and set it down next to him as he sat up straighter and placed a hand in the space above Dee’s head. 

Vowels and crisp consonants in a language unknown to most in Midgard floated through the air. Dee shifted slightly but was still. A haze of green magic hung over the teen’s head before settling upon him like a faint mist, disappearing soon after. 

With a snap of his fingers it was done. He closed the book with an air of finality and went to wake the teen. 

It was getting late after all, and his siblings were sure to worry. 

He hoped that the spell worked. 


	4. Forget-Me-Not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who Spoilers Ahead!

Dee stretched and got out of bed, slipping on his mask and moving to go downstairs. He bumped into the wall, suddenly lightheaded, and shook his head to try and clear it. He must be more tired than he thought… some water should help, right? Maybe he was just dehydrated.

He got into the kitchen and got himself a glass, sitting at the table and watching Remy, who hadn’t noticed his approach based on the fact he hadn’t looked up from his phone and was listening to music. 

He sipped loudly. “Morning Rem.” 

Remy looked up. “Hey.” He went straight back to his phone. Typical Remy greeting this early in the morning. It was the weekend after all. He was surprised his brother was even up this early in the morning. It was like… seven. 

He chugged the glass of water and got another. Silence. This wasn’t helping. And it seemed like it was turning into a bit of a headache. Maybe some food would help? He didn’t really get headaches unless he was dehydrated… 

He grabbed an apple and retreated into his room. 

 

\-------

 

Alphys and Borealis looked at the sheets of paper. 

“Th...This look okay?”

“It looks great. Thank you Alphys.”

Alphys stuttered but moved towards her workstation to start making a prototype. 

 

\---------

 

Frisk walked along the sidewalk, Flowey in hand.

“But that’s EXACTLY why he’s the worst villain!”

“But Flowey, he’s the nicest person.”

“Have you SEEN Family of Blood? He was pissed. Therefore, the Doctor is the best Doctor Who villain. He killed his entire planet.”

Frisk tilted their head. “But look at how much good he did Flowey. He wasn’t a murderer, he enacted justice. Those people deserved their punishments.”

“But what about the Time Lords?”

“50 th Anniversary. He stuck them in a time loop.” 

“But everywhere he goes death follows!”

They grinned. “Classic question Flowey. Do the consequences outweigh the benefits if the consequences are human and alien lives?”

Flowey was silent. Then he groaned. “Dammit Frisk. You had to let this make it so neither of us truly won, did you?”

Frisk laughed. “Well of course. We’re tied right now, and it’s more fun to do it like this.”

There was a sound of a car in the distance that was covered up by Flowey’s enraged scream. 

Their foot caught on an uneven spot in the curb, pitching them into the street. 

They felt a flash of red-hot pain….

**_*LOAD_ **

They stood on the sidewalk thirty or so feet back. They'd gone back about three minutes.

“Well that was surprising.”

“I’d say so.”

They turned around and started walking in the opposite direction as a car passed them. 

And so it goes. 

 

\---------

 

Deceit felt like he had a head cold without the sniffles. His head was stuffed with cotton balls. He jolted awake as his head hit the desk. Ughh he should really try to sleep… was he getting sick? Something told him otherwise. 

He glanced at the clock. No changes. 

His head hit the desk again as sleep finally consumed him. 

 

\--------

 

Jack laughed as he read the script. “You have got to be kidding me. You really put that in?”

Anti smirked. “C̸o̵m̷e̷d̵y̸ ̸D̷u̶o̵.̶ ̴I̵t̵’̶s̶ ̴a̴ ̸c̴l̴a̷s̶s̶i̸c̵.̷”

“I literally said that as a joke. I can’t believe you actually put it in here.”

He smirked. “A̸l̶l̴ ̸y̶o̴u̸ ̵h̸a̷v̴e̸ ̷t̴o̶ ̸f̵i̸n̵d̵ ̵i̴s̶ ̷s̸o̴m̵e̷ ̵A̷n̶t̸i̷s̶e̴p̷t̸i̶c̵ ̴H̵a̴n̷d̸w̷a̴s̷h̸.̴ ̸H̵a̸v̵e̶ ̵f̶u̵n̸ ̵w̸i̶t̷h̴ ̵t̴h̶a̶t̴.”

Jack waved him off. “Eh, I’ll ask Chase to get some. Who else do you want to be in it?” He shrugged.

“W̶e̴’̵l̶l̷ ̶s̸e̵e̵ ̸w̶h̷o̴ ̶v̵o̶l̴u̸n̷t̵e̷e̸r̵s̴.”

He laughed maniacally as he grabbed the tablet from Jack and glitched out of the room. 

Jack turned back to the camera. “Top of the mornin’ to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye-“

 

\--------

 

Dee shuffled into Frigg’s and flopped onto the stool, head dropping onto the counter with a groan. Loki’s eyebrows rose sharply, as did his heartrate. 

“Are you alright?”

Another groan. “Headache. Had one for the last few days. Not in the best of moods.”

“Describe exactly how you are feeling.”

Dee obviously didn’t notice his tone of voice, nor the fact that he himself looked dead on his feet. “Head stuffed with cotton balls. Feeling like a cold but without the sniffles. Head pounding. Really tired. I might just take a nap-“

“Have you been hydrating and eating enough? Too much stimulation? Stress perhaps?” He really didn’t want to have to dissolve the spell until he trained for his mastery first…

“Maybe… if you don’t mind, I’m just going to sleep…”

His head almost hit the desk before Loki caught his chin in his hand. He jolted back up, eyes noticeably struggling to stay open, even to Loki, who definitely was not good at these sorts of things. 

“Sleep. I’ll close for lunch. Would you care for a hotanimal?” Perhaps a hotelephant.

“Sure…” 

Loki looked on in slight concern as Dee fell asleep. Should he remove the spell? But it was important… He could probably take off a few layers at least, right?

He made a plucking motion and a wisp of light curled around his palm. There. Hopefully it would help. 

He hoped it did. The child did not need more pain. 

 

He forbid it. 

 

\--------

 

Logan typed in code with one hand while he held his spot in the book with the other. 

What would be a substitution for the memory component? Determination? Perseverance? Hmmm… he’d have to ask Gaster if he couldn’t think of anything. He thought he’d managed to work around most of the physical components…

He turned back to the machine Gaster had let him mess with. It was already a portal using blue magic, so it should be able to transverse dimensions given the right additions, correct? 

At least he hoped so. 

Now… what to do next?

 

\--------

 

There was a small whir of magic as a glowing orange portal appeared on the dark street corner. Two men stepped through. 

“This is it?”

“Yes, this is it. Three blocks that way-“ He pointed north. “- is his bookshop. Don’t make too much of a ruckus, will you?”

“You couldn’t have gotten closer?”

Strange looked at him with annoyance. “You can walk. Call me when you are finished.” 

Fury winced as Strange plucked an arm hair and disappeared back through the portal. It closed behind him with a small woosh.

He sighed and started to walk up the street. Fucking wizards…

The sky boomed with thunder as it began to rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a good one!


	5. Hello Sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? (he was never in this story but just roll with it lol)
> 
> He's baaaaccckkkk!

They looked through the window as it started to rain. That hadn’t been in the weather forecast…

“Hey Papy?”

“YES METTA?”

“Do you want to go dance in the rain?”

“I’M KIND OF READING A BOOK RIGHT NOW, BUT MAYBE AFTER THIS CHAPTER?”

“Of course sweetie.”

They sat in comfortable silence. 

“What are you reading?”

“GOOD OMENS.”

He blinked and tried to remember that one. “Terry Pratchett? Neil Gaiman?”

“YEP! YOU SHOULD READ IT. IT’S VERY FUNNY.”

Maybe the next time he was on a plane. “From what your reactions are it sure sounds entertaining.” His husband had been giggling every five minutes. It was kind of adorable. 

“IT’S HILARIOUS! THERE’S WITCHES, AND ANGELS, AND DEMONS! AND QUEEN ALBUMS! AND THE APOCALYPSE!”

He laughed. “That does sound rather hectic.”

“IT IS! THEN WAR AND DEATH AND POLLUTION AND FAMINE GET TOGETHER AND RIDE MOTORCYCLES INTO THE SUNSET AND FISH RAINS FROM THE SKY!”

“That sounds crazy.” 

Papyrus laughed and closed the book. “IT IS! BUT IT IS THE END OF ALL DAYS, SO I GUESS IT MAKES SENSE. DO YOU WANT TO GO DANCE NOW? I FINISHED MY CHAPTER.”

He leapt up and grabbed the massive black umbrella by the door. “Of course!”

They headed outside. 

 

\---------

 

“Would anybody disagree with pasta for dinner?”

“Sure!” Frisk.

“That sounds good.” Chara.

“What kind? I vote spaghetti.” Patton, who had come over to play videogames.

“Thanks Mom.” Flowey.

The entire room froze and looked at the flower sitting on the windowsill, who realized what he’d said. 

“Fuck.”

“Flowey!”

“You’ll never take me alive!” Flowey pushed himself off of the windowsill and his pot crashed to the floor in a million pieces. He picked himself up with some vines and booked it. Awkwardness was apparently a really good motivator. 

“Only in this house.” Toriel sighed. 

 

\---------

 

Schneep had just taken a tray of cookies out of the oven when he realized Chase was recording him. 

“Yes? Vhat do you need?”

“Nothing! Just doing some recording for a little project of mine. You know where Anti is?”

He thought for a minute as he set the tray down. “Maybe on Jack’s computer playing some games?”

“Hmm. Maybe. I’ll go check.”

He walked over to the recording room with his camera ready, listening. 

_ “YOU FUCKER!” _

_ “I̴ ̴t̶o̶l̴d̸ ̷y̴o̷u̸ ̶h̵e̷ ̵w̷a̷s̸ ̷g̶o̶n̶n̵a̶ ̸b̷e̷ ̶t̴h̸e̴r̶e̸.̶” _

_ “FUCK YOU TOO!” _

They must be recording together. He could just snatch a clip or two from that later if he messaged Robin. 

Onto Marvin. 

He was probably playing with Ace or something, right?

 

\---------

 

Borealis came through the door, a shiny metal arm completing the look. 

“Guess what I got!”

“OOh!” Patton enthused, from where he had moved onto doing some homework with Frisk that neither of them had done yet.

“Hey Bucky Barnes.”

Frisk and Chara crowded around it. 

“Does it have a flamethrower?”

“Interchangeable parts?”

“No, no- it’s a metal arm. But it does have a pocket!”

She pressed a plate about three plates down from her wrist and it popped open, revealing a storage space. 

“Coooool!”

“Can you put chocolate in it?”

“What about the weight? Does it off-balance everything?”

“Totally cool, yes, and blue magic keeps me from feeling the weight. Super useful. Hey, where’s Fowey?”

“Hiding because he accidentally called Toriel ‘Mom’.”

_ “I DID NOT!” _

“YES YOU DID! I HAVE PROOF!” 

_ “OVER MY DEAD BODY!” _

“Children, please!” Toriel admonished. Chara deflated. 

“Sorry Toriel.” Goatmom ran a hand through their wig, the hair attached with purple magic to keep it from slipping. 

“It’s alright. Now please stop antagonizing Flowey. Flowey, please stop antagonizing Chara.”

“Fine…” Flowey grumbled, dropping down from the ceiling lamp in the kitchen. 

“Okay…” Chara grumbled, sitting down on the nearest armchair. Chariel specifically. Toriel liked to knit in it. The other chair was named Jeff. 

Borealis twisted the arm, the plates unlocking and interlocking rapidly. 

“So! Anybody want to play Mariokart now that I can press the buttons?”

Frisk jumped up from their spot hanging over the back of the couch and ran to go get the controllers. Patton set aside his homework and slid in the disk.

“I will start making the pasta.” Toriel headed over to the kitchen. 

“I call Yoshi!”

 

\---------

 

He tapped the chestplate twice. The suit formed around him, neatly covering his feet and hands, all the way up until it covered his head. 

[Systems have been connected.] Friday’s voice came in through the speakers. 

He let out a whoop of joy as the display lit up. Finally! Finally it was completed! 

He tapped the reactor again, and the nanobots crawled back to where they came from. He looked around. Everything seemed to be back in place. Great. 

They might actually have a chance. 

Now for his second project. A possibly crucial one. 

He went to his second set of computers and imputed some code that would, hopefully, wake the whole system. If he was lucky the backup should accumulate the information he’d missed….

“Hey J? Can you hear me?”

There were a few seconds of agonizing silence. If this didn’t work-

{Hello Sir. It’s nice to be back.}

 


	6. The Kids Aren't Alright

_ Tonight we are victorious~ _

_ Champagne pouring over us~ _

_ All my friends, we’re glorious~  _

_ Tonight we are victorious~ _

 

Virgil hummed along as he did his eyeshadow in the mirror. Nice, nice, looked good. 

He heard the door open downstairs. Must be Dee. He was having tea with Loki today, wasn’t he? 

_ “Hello! Would you like some coffee? Tea?”  _ Picani being Picani. 

Okay, that definitely wasn’t Dee. A guest? People? Oh god people that wasn’t good. 

Okay Virge, you got this. Focus. Who could it be? 

Not the Egos. They just popped in whenever. Not anyone he knew or talked to that often- Picani would greet them with a hug or something. So it had to be an adult.

“Actually, I wanted to speak to… Virgil, I think it was?”

He froze and hurriedly set down his brush and palette. Okay. So he was going to have to socialize. 

He walked out to the landing of the stairs and saw Fury. 

“Uh- hi.”  _ Stupid, stupid ‘hi’ what the fuck man- _

“Hello yourself. Deceit said I should talk to you.” Oh, did he? He’d have to text him about it.

“Really. Huh. What else did he say?” 

Fury suddenly looked older than he’d last remembered. “That you had a hero-complex and would be willing to help. Paraphrasing, of course.”

“Of course.” Hero-complex? Not wrong but… blunter than his cousin would usually put it. Roman had a saving-people-thing. Why didn’t he go ask him? 

“We have a problem.” 

“Mind if I Facetime my brother?” Patton was at Frisk’s. Frisk would know what to do.

“Go ahead. It will keep me from having to say the same thing twice.” He would anyway, seeing as Ro was at drama but… whatever.

He pulled out his phone and messaged Patton. 

[Hello? Oh, hey Virge!]

“Hey Pat. So-” He turned the phone to show Fury. ‘-Fast and Furious is here and he wanted to say something. So I called you. You’re at Frisk’s place, yeah?” That was a good nickname. He’d have to use it. 

[Yep! Whatcha need? Do you want me to bring them in here?]

He looked at Fury, who gave a grudging nod. “That’d be great. Thanks.”

He heard Patton call for Frisk and soon enough they joined Patton on the camera. 

{What’s up?}

He pointed the phone towards Fury, who took the hint and started to speak. 

“There are great cosmic forces in our world, and if they are brought together they have the ability to do whatever the user wanted. They would be unstoppable.”

[The Infinity Stones?]

If Fury was surprised he didn’t show it. “Yes. There is some… Mad Titan who wants to bring them together and destroy half of the universe. That is where you come in.”

“Are you insinuating that you are recruiting my children to destroy a cosmic threat?” Picani… also being Picani. Fury turned to the man. 

“These children of yours managed to defeat something that my heroes couldn’t fully eradicate. I need them to-”

“You WHAT?!”

Virgil started as all of Picani’s righteous fury descended on him. “Well-”

([We did admit to going to the Raid.]) Frisk had pulled Dee up on their phone. 

“You went to the Raid and dealt with a brainwashed supervillain capable of killing you in an instant?!” 

({He’s not wrong-})

([Loki, you’re not helping. Look. We’re basically the crystal gems dad. It’s what we have to do.])

[Does that mean I’m Garnet!?] Patton had stars in his eyes. 

([Maybe? I don’t- that’s not important.])

{If anything I’m Garnet. Determination, remember?}

([We’re getting off topic. Dad, don’t worry. We’ve always gotten out fine before, yeah?])

“Well yeah but-” Picani let out a sigh then straightened. “Okay. If you’re doing this I need to know exactly what you can do.”

Dee grinned, his face tiny through the screens. 

([I’d expect no less. I’m coming over so we can talk about it in person. See ya in a few minutes.]) 

Frisk ended the call. They waited. 

Soon enough a very out of breath Dee unlocked the door, eyes bright. A necklace he hadn’t seen before was on his neck.

“Okay. What’s going on? Tell me everything.”

 

 

\---Five minutes earlier---

 

 

Dee closed the call and looked at Loki, who was fidgeting with the closest book. 

“Well that is… something. You alright?” Loki shrugged, and wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“I will live. However-’

He made a haphazard plucking motion with his hand in his general direction. Something cold washed over him and then disappeared. 

“What was that?”

“I had a bit of a spell designed to keep you from accidentally using your abilities without knowing, but if you need to use your powers fully then…”

He looked at Loki in confusion. “Then why didn’t you put it in a necklace or something? You’re a god. I’d appreciate it if you tell me next time but I trust you.” 

Loki blinked at him in surprise. “You’re… not angry?”

“Not particularly.”

“I violated your trust.”

“I would have done that same. Now-” He fashioned a long chain with a wooden snake pendant on it and tossed it at him. “-do the voodoo that you do so I can get home.”

Still blinking in confusion, a strange green magic emanated from his hands and was channeled into the necklace. He said something- probably in old Norse- and silently handed it to him. 

“Nice.”

“Now shoo.”

He slung it around his neck, grabbed his bag, and bolted out of the door. 

 

\---------

 

They all gathered around the dining table, cups of coffee and tea and hot chocolate around them, as well as Logan with his notebook.

“So we’re dealing with an Infinity War type situation here.”

“Infinity War… I suppose that would be the correct term.”

Dee blinked and smacked his forehead. Oh so  _ that’s  _ what was so familiar. “You want us to go against Thanos? Us. Like:  _ us _ us.”

“You already know of Thanos?”

“I thought we covered this- you guys are movies in our world. Infinity War was a huge thing a few years ago.”

“Did we win?”

Silence enveloped the table. 

“No. Thanos destroyed half of the universe before he was finally defeated. However… there are other factors to put into play this time. You have us, and the E- _ mhmm mm _ !”

Dee covered Logan’s mouth with his hand. “Logan’s right. You have us, and whatever forces you have. It’s what, late 2017, early 2018 for you guys?”

“It’s almost March, yes.” Wow. It was September here. 

“So you still have a few months to prepare.”

Dee’s phone buzzed, and he jumped. 

“Hey Tony. Mind if I put you one speaker? Just us and Fast and Furious here.” 

[Sure, whatever- how old are you guys?]

“Rem and Dee are 18, Patton is seventeen, Thomas is sixteen, Roman and Virgil fifteen, and Logan fourteen.” Picani supplied.

Holy shit. Logan was fourteen? Damn. He was so mature they forgot about the difference in ages… no wonder Picani was worried. Granted, Frisk was saving Monsterkind at, like, twelve but… still. This wasn’t Percy Jackson.

[Fuck, it’s worse than Peter… alright, alright. Give me a minute. I’ll call you back. J?] The call disconnected.

Silence. 

“You see why I was hesitant?”

“Yes I do. I’m sorry for intruding, Dr. Picani. I’ll see myself out.”

And he stood and made to walk out of the door. Dee blinked rapidly and stood as well. 

“What? You’re just going to leave because we’re a bunch of kids?”

“Yes.”

The bluntness took him aback. Then it made him angry. His fingers tightened against the wood of the table.

“Where were you when Loki was mind-controlled and trying to take over our city, huh? Cowering. What were we doing? Saving our world when you couldn’t. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to help you whether you like it or not because I have friends in that world and I’m not going to let them get turned to dust along with half of the universe!”

His face was red. Fury turned around slowly. 

“You say that as if that will change my mind. Now go enjoy being a kid while you still can.”

And he walked away, leaving a shocked Deceit behind in his wake as the door closed. Picani hurried after Fury to say thank you.

“Hero complex, huh?”

Dee just moved to open the sliding door and disappear to the field. 

  
  


“I don’t see why he’s so upset. I mean, Fury is correct. We’re much too young.”

“It’s not that simple for him Lo. He’s a people person. He knows a lot of people in that world, and is very close to them. Not being able to help them hurts him.”

Logan blinked at Patton before understanding dawned. “Oh. He’s going to try and find a way to do it anyway, isn’t he?”

“Of course he is.” Virgil groaned. “He’s Dee. What do you expect?”

Remy rolled his eyes and stood up. “I’m going to try and talk him out of it. He’s being an idiot.”

“Be nice Remy.”

“I will.” He gave a thumbs up and left where Dee had gone. 

There was silence. 

“Anyone want to watch the fifth season of Lost?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have a good one!


	7. Back To The Future 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! This plot is really fighting against me. Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually. But characters are being characters and they're being asshole and yeah. Here's another installment. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and have a good one!

Logan found art class boring. He wasn’t… creative like Roman. 

So he spent the time building machines with spare parts he brought from home. 

Frisk made Patton as a puppet. It was frankly adorable. 

Chara drew a still life of Flowey, who was torn between unamused and honored. 

Logan couldn’t wait to get out of the eighth grade and into high school. At least it was better than seventh.

 

\--------

 

Virgil was in hell. 

“Group 3, please present now.”

Yep, hell. 

He got up with the rest of his group and got to the board. He immediately went for the computer to be in charge of slides. 

Okay… okay… he knew about this. It’s just Romeo and Juliet. He fucking helped Roman with lines over the summer when he found out that the freshman were doing a play about it. He could recite most of Act one at this point.

There was also a reason Virgil liked the backstage crew. 

He cleared his throat and started to speak about the comedy of errors in Romeo and Juliet. 

Away in group 6, Roman grinned. 

 

\--------

 

Remy pulled up to the front of the school in a car none of them had ever seen before. 

Was that a… Delorean? Okay, that made no sense. 

“Where did you get a Delorean?!”

“I know a guy. Hop in.”

They did. Logan blinked. 

“Is the inside reinforced with blue magic to make the space larger? I thought that was purely theoretical at best…” There was no way they all should have been able to fit in, and they were still getting Roman, Dee, and Virge. 

“Like I said, I know a guy. Meet my TARDIS.”

Utter silence. Then Chara facepalmed. 

“Did you just imply that you have a magic car?”

“Yup.”

“HOW?!”

With the press of a button the doors descended. Was that a couch back there?

“I’ll tell you on the way to pick the others up, so get comfy. Water?”

 

\----------

 

“Hey Alphy!”

“Hey Undyne.” 

“So, whatcha working on?”

“Uh, just… just finished a commission for Remy. A car with...with more space on the inside than the outside and apparently it looks similar to a car from a really old movie?”

Silence. “So you made a TARDIS but without the time travel?”

“I guess?”

Undyne kissed Alphys on the head. “Nice. Good job babe.”

“I think it worked out… and- and! It runs on magic, not gas. So he doesn’t have to pay for gas either. Just ma...maintenance.”

Silence. 

“Okay I think I want one now.”

“Do you want me to…. to make it the Batmobile or Anime th… themed?”

Undyne just stared at Alphys. 

“How do you always ask the right questions?”

 

\---------

 

Gaster, Corsiva, Papyrus, and Mettaton stared at the car as it slowly drove up the road, disco music playing out the open passenger window. 

_ I need some hot stuff baby this evenin’~ _

_ I need some hot stuff baby tonight~ _

 

The backseat window rolled down and Logan of all people stuck his head out. 

“I think Blue Space Schematics are more likely than you think Dr. Gaster.”

Frisk popped their head out next to him and waved. 

“Hey guys!”

“Just ask Alphys!” The car rolled down the road, leaving the four of them sitting in their cafe table outside of Muffet’s. 

“WHAT JUST HAPPENED?” Papyrus asked.

With a final  _ Gonna need your love tonight~ _ the car was out of view.

Gaster sighed. “I have no earthly idea.”

 

\---------

 

The door opened and Dee climbed into the front seat, unusually quiet and grouchy-looking past his mask. 

“You still upset hon?”

“Yes. Nice car.”

“Thanks. Got it from Alphys. Say hi guys!”

_ “Hi Dee.” _

He looked back at them through the mirror. “Oh, hey. Didn’t see you there. How are you all fitting?”

Logan looked up from where he was taking pictures of the interior. “Blue magic stretches the space. To oversimplify, it’s like dimensional storage on your phone but maximized.”

“Cool.”

Back to silence, waiting for Roman and Virgil. 

 

\--------

 

Remy pulled into the driveway and opened the doors. It was almost comical how they climbed out, all eight or so of them. 

A figure calmly sat on the patio, reading a magazine. 

“Tony?”

Ironman himself looked up. “‘Sup?”

Dee sighed. “I guess I should say come on in?”

He hopped up, robotic armor making less of a clanking sound than he thought it would. Was it new? “Sweet. Hold up-”

He tapped the reactor in the center- and the suit trickled away into it, causing Logan’s mouth to fall open. 

“I’m going to have to ask you how you did that later.”

“What, nanobots aren’t a thing here?”

SIlence. Then Logan smacked a hand against his head. “I’m an idiot. I’m such an idiot.”

“I will physically fight you.” Patton piped up, taking his bag out of the trunk. 

“You managed to synthesize enough of those to create an entire suit?!”

“Yep.” Stark popped the ‘p’. 

Logan inhaled- then started to ask (ramble) about the tensile strength and exactly how they worked and healed and absorbed kinetic energy-“-what is it even made of? Vibranium or Badassium or-”

“It’s technically called Starkium but-”

“-Is it the same gold-titanium-alloy as the original or-”

“Parts of everything really-”

“Does that compromise the strength or- wait, can it convert other materials into nanoparticles-”

“Still working on that actually.”

“-I have so many questions it’s unreal.” He dissolved into mutters about if a similar thing could be done with magic.

“-which one are you?”

“Logan.” He guessed Tony’s next question and beat him to it. “Fourteen.”

“Ah.” Tony frowned. “Abilities?”

“Magical synthetic webbing. Peter but less cool.”

“Any mutations?”

“Not that I know of.”

The man looked thoughtful as he polished his glasses. 

“Could I take you to my lab? Wait, that sounded wrong. I meant for building things. And I could answer questions. And maybe try out a few things with your powers.”

Logan blinked. “I suppose. We have a lab here in town if you would like me to show you around.”

“You work there?”

“Intern.”

“Unpaid?”

“Mix of both money and college credits.”

“Hmm.”

It was like a tennis match, questions and comments rapid-fire. 

Then Tony got distracted. “Is that a Delorean?”

Remy hummed in agreement as he unlocked the front door and locked the car. “Custom.”

“I want one.”

“Ask Alphys.”

Tony looked towards Logan for clarification. 

“She works at the lab. I could introduce you two.”

Tony pumped his fist, then looked around as if realizing he had just done that. 

“If you’re asking whether you just did that in real life I saw nothing.” Logan said breezily. “Coffee?”

“Please.”

Logan and Tony walked into the house. Dee blinked a few times. What the heck-

What was this feeling?

Ah shit. It was jealousy. 

Goddammit. 

He hurried after them. 

 

\--------

 

Tony was on his second cup of coffee and Logan on his 32nd question when there was a polite rapping on the door. 

Who-? 

Oh. It was Wednesday. He’d forgotten about his usual meeting with Loki. 

He got up and answered it. “Hey Loki.” Loki smirked, and bowed his head slightly.

“Mortal.” He looked over at Stark, who was sitting at the table. “Man of Iron.”

“It’s Ironman, actually.” 

Loki’s smirk grew wider. “I am aware.” He turned back to Dee, the only noticeable trace of worry a slight furrow to the brows. “You are alright?”

“Uh- yeah, just lost track of time. It was a busy day. Remy picked me up from school, so I got distracted. You still want to meet up?”

“If you wish.”

“Yeah, I wish. See you guys later.”

And he left. 

 

\--

 

“Dee hangs around with Loki?”

“Yep. I think they’re friends.”

Tony blinked. “Huh. I guess I can finally offer him a drink now. I forgot at the wedding.”

“I mean, if you want.”

Tony shrugged and drank more coffee. 

Silence. 

Then a yelp as Dark appeared. 

|Hello, have you seen- oh, I’m sorry. You appear to have guests.|

“How did you do that? Who are you?”

|Sorry for intruding. I’ll come back later. It’s not time sensitive.|

And he was gone. 

“Who was that?”

“A friend of Dee’s.” Patton supplied, making more of Muffet’s coffee. 

Tony sighed. “Of course.”

“He’s quite the people person. I think that’s why he was fighting Fury so hard.”

“What do you mean?”

“When you called. We were talking with Fury. I think he realized we were too young. Dee was fighting him on it. He’s been in a slump for the last week.”

Tony blinked. “Oh.” He frowned. “I guess Fury just needs someone to argue with. But what do you guys want to do?”

“Fight.” Roman said easily.

“Yeah.” 

“Same.”

“Possibly from behind the scenes, but I would have to agree.”

“If these guys are doing it then I’m gonna help them.”

“What he said.”

Tony nodded to himself. “Yeah, I figured you’d say that.”

Then he stood and placed something on the table. “J?” 

The object flickered blue, then lit up as a series of holograms came to life. 

“Welcome to the Ambiguous Research and Response Organization for World Safety.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. Welcome to ARROWS.”


	8. Portal wants their money back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, but that's because this really has been fighting me. I'm going to talk about it more in the end notes so you can skip it if you want to, but... yeah.

Gaster heard a series of dings, as if from a telephone. A short ding, then three long. A british-accented voice came over the speakers. Okay, he had not put that there. 

{Hello Dr. Gaster. My creator wishes to instigate correspondence with you. He is waiting in the front lobby with sirs Patton, Logan, and Remy.}

“And who are you?”

{My name is JARVIS.}

A faint click, and he was gone. 

Just to be safe, he headed to the lobby. 

Oh my god. It’s Robert Downey Jr.

Wait a second was that the Arc Reactor-

Oh my god. It’s Ironman. Papyrus loved those movies.

Logan looked over from where he was typing furiously. “Hey Doc.”

 

\-----------

 

Dee ran towards the lab furiously. He had just gotten a text from Logan let him not have missed it-

He skid to a stop and turned right and through the doors. 

The usual receptionist must have known who he was looking for. “Lab 2b.”

He gave a nod and ran there, clothes shifting into the required lab coat and safety goggles when around the labs. 

Where were they where were they- aha! Lab 2b!

He burst through the doors just in time for something to explode. 

He instinctively threw up a brick wall and cautiously peered around it. “What’s going on?”

“Oh! Hey Dee!”

“Greetings.”

“What they said. So blue magic… it moves things?”

“Essentially. It can also apparently modify space on a larger scale than our dimensional storage, which uses blue magic to store objects in the Void. I still need to get the notes from Alphys.”

“Huh. Now that would have been useful. Okay, what does this do?” He pointed at a glowing vial or a thick red syrupy substance. It glowed faintly. 

“Don’t touch it. Actually…. I have no idea what that would do on a human. To me, it would cause all of the molecular bonds in my body to slowly fail, reducing me to a goopy, elastic amalgamation of my former shape.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah, I don’t recommend it. It can be reversed, but that only happened once and she is still trying to figure out how to replicate it.” That was what the lab next door was for.

“Okay then. Not touching it. A test would be cool but… I get it, yeah.”

“Couldn’t it be done on a tissue sample?” Logan looked up from where he was still typing. He must be working on something complicated if he wasn’t taking a break for Tony Stark in the lab. 

“Possibly. I haven’t had the opportunity to test it.”

“Cool. Okay, magic aside, what can you guys do? Like- legally.”

“What do you mean?”

There was a small frown at the question. “Do you guys not have any laws for this sort of thing? Like the Accords?”

“As Monsters the community is rather well self-enforced. Our ambassador is working through creating a set of laws as we speak however, which will be coming to discussion in the next few weeks.”

Silence. He looked like he was thinking hard. 

“Mind if I help?”

“Be my guest.”

 

\----Three Weeks Later-----

 

Dee stared at Tony in shock.

“You’re doing what?! I thought I was your-”

“Don’t try guilting me kid. It’s for your own good. Just… tell the truth and you’ll be fine. Besides, it’s kind of like the Accords. Without laws, you’ll run rampant like we did. So you need some rules. They can’t be drafted without knowing what bad things have happened.”

“Just use Loki then. You know what I’ve-”

“I’m not the one pushing it. I’m just the messenger. Besides, most of that has been settled, yeah?”

“Yes, but-”

“Then you’ve already been through all of it. It’s not on your record, ergo, you’ll be fine.”

“But-” Freedom. He didn’t want that taken away.

“Why are you pushing so hard Dee? It’s just a couple of minor regulations. From what I’ve seen, you didn’t really break any of them. I’ve read the first draft. Frisk is getting some really good ideas through. They’re thinking for everyone’s best interests.”

“I…” He trailed off. Why was he fighting? It… was probably a good thing. He’d… he’d messed up. Badly. It was a miracle Monsters were so self-enforced and he hadn’t gotten into trouble with the human government. “Okay. Do you have a copy on you?”

Tony grinned and took out a sheaf of papers. “I figured you’d say that. Here ya go.”

He absently conjured a highlighter and sat down to take notes. He read the first page in silence. 

“You’re pretty good at that.”

There was the sound of the highlighter marking a particular sentence. “Thanks. Lots of practice.”

“What’s the biggest thing you can make?”

“Depends on what it’s made of. How complex it is. Illusion or physical.” He hadn’t really tried something big like that, but it sounded right according to the small stuff he’d made. He figured this might turn into a conversation, so he capped the pen and took note of where he was. 

“Okay… illusion of the Hulk?”

He focused… and it appeared. Lifelike, even. The movements were smooth and concise. 

“Cool. What about… an Ironman suit? Physical.”

“Don’t know what it’s made of. I could do it out of cardboard though, if you like.” Cardboard was easy. 

“Sure, why not.” Tony looked amused. Dee grinned back as a geometric, polygonal model of the suit appeared in cardboard. It was only cardboard after all. Detail was… hard unless you were good with the stuff. He was not. 

“Oh my god. That’s awesome. Can I have that?”

“Yeah. You want it somewhere or… I haven’t been inside your house so… wait a sec. I have an idea.” He tried to think of Tony’s lab. He had seen it in a movie at least a few times so… 

The suit disappeared. Huh. It must have worked well enough. 

“Should be in your lab. Probably.”

“Hey J?”

{The Suit is…. indeed in the lab. Interesting.}

“Cool. You can do that with anything if you know the place well enough?”

“I- yeah, I think so. I’ve really only done it with illusions and a couple of pens before but… yeah, I think so.”

“Coolio kid.”

“Thanks.”

More silence, and the marking of a highlighter. Lots of words looked unfamiliar. He’d have to look them up.

“Need any help with the legal mumbo jumbo?”

“I thought you would never offer.”

 

\-----------

 

Logan looked at the unactivated portal. According to his notes and theories it should work. The memories were replaced with something he was rather proud of. 

“Hey OZ?”

(Yes Logan?) The default robotic voice was slowly but surely adapting inflection and tone.

“Could you try starting it up? Tell me if it runs into any problems?”

(Of course Logan.)

There was a deep hum and a whir of motors. Slowly, ever so slowly, the familiar green portal appeared in the frame. 

“OZ?”

(It seems perfectly stable. Levels are non-fluctuating.)

He let out a heavy breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding in the first place. 

“Alternate location?”

(Kar-)

A hand poked through the portal, then a very familiar head. Doctor Strange scowled at him. 

“Oh. It’s you.”

“Sorry. I meant to actually go to Stark Tower.”

A sigh. “The positive is a negative and the three is a four. This keeps happening!” Before he could say anything Strange had disappeared, and his ranting could be heard faintly on the other side. 

“Alright then. Mark this coordinate as the Sanctum, would you OZ? Wait a moment-”

He darted forwards and poked his head through, the large stone structure surrounding him. “Which Santum is this?”

“London. Goodbye Sanders.”

He took the hint and stuck his head back, shaking it a few times. Little bit of whiplash, but that could be because of the slight time difference. “Label it the London Sanctum, would you? Then plot the new coordinates for Stark Tower?”

(Of course Logan.)

There was a whir as the portal died. 

A few moments of silence. Then it started up again, still glowing that resolute, almost Rick-and Morty shade of green. 

He stuck his head through-

And came face to face with a glowing gauntlet. 

“Hello.”

“Warn me first, would you? I almost blasted your face off!”

“But you didn’t. Would you like to come on over?”

“How much time will pass?”

“About a one to four ratio, although it fluctuates sometimes for whatever reason. Sometimes it’s a one to three.”

He looked at his watch and shrugged. “I have a little while. Let’s go!”

With a small pop, the portal disappeared after them. 

 

\---------

  
  


{FRIDAY, does sir still make such rash decisions?}

[Unfortunately so, JARVIS.]

There were two AI signs in unison.  

{That is a shame. I was hoping he was past that.}

[Will he ever be past that though?]

Silence. {I doubt it. It is a bit of a pity, however.}

[Wouldn’t that be nice. He is nothing compared to Peter.]

{Who is Peter?}

A data stream started to transfer.

He had a lot to catch up on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter! It was fun to write!
> 
> Alright, now for talking. 
> 
> I'm going to be honest with you all- I love and hate this series in equal amounts. There are tropes I used I realized I don't want to do ever, things I've done that I don't like. But here are also things I like- the characters, some of Dee's character arcs, all that jazz. After the stuff in the last book my brain was like: you know what? They should defeat Thanos. Make it a fun, action packed ending. 
> 
> But I'm absolute rubbish at writing action scenes unless I have a definite view of what will happen. And after building it up for the last couple of chapters.... eh. The idea kind of... crumbled.
> 
> They're still going to fight him, it just won't be in the way I intended. It... wouldn't be satisfying to end it like that. It wouldn't be a good ending for these characters, for the characters that don't like fighting, for the few that pretend to, for the stories that use fighting as a last resort. It wouldn't be true to them, and they don't deserve it. 
> 
> So this probably will be wrapped up before 20 chapters. It probably won't be as satisfying as it could be- and it will probably take a good, long while to get it right. 
> 
> So I'm going to say two things- I'm sorry for its decline, but I don't know how else to finish it in a way true to the characters. I'll admit, I could have been truer to these characters along the way. 
> 
> But I will finish this, because you lot deserve it done, even if it's not perfect. 
> 
> But plans and apologies aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you have a great day!


	9. Cliche No. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and that it's been so long! I'm still working things out on the ending bit so it's as smooth as possible, but it's going pretty well so far, so there's that!   
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Peter goes on a field trip uhuhu~ This is a bit more crackfick-y than usual, but hey, it's fun.

“We’re going on a field trip!”

The class immediately started to talk. What? Where? When? 

“Settle down!” The teacher called out. Nobody listened.

Peter looked down at his notebook, the science notes looking better every second. Hopefully it wouldn’t be Stark Tower- that would be boring, because he worked there. And slightly mortifying until Flash got his head in the game and decided to actually believe Peter. 

“Stark Tower!”

_ FFFFFF---- _

Ned noticed his reaction as he passed him the permission slip. He shoved his things in his bag.

“You okay Peter?”

“No.”

“Why so scared Parker? Nervous that your internship will be called out as a fake?”

“Flash, I swear- three days a week a StarkCar™  picks me up. Are you blind or something?”

“A Stark... Car? Don’t make shit up. What’s that supposed to be, a-”

“Car that Mr. Stark made specifically for his bodyguard to use for his birthday last year, fitted with bulletproof glass, self-driving capabilities, and flight? Yes.” He still doesn’t know why Mr. Stark put repulsors on the car but Happy really seemed to enjoy it.

“Flight. Really Parker?”

“Yes Flash, flight. If you hadn’t been so focused on me I bet you would have seen it. Happy does like to use it to dodge traffic on the way here sometimes. Oh look, there it is.” He said flippantly, way too tired to deal with this.

Indeed, a black car with gold trim on the bumpers casually flew past the window, landing in its usual parking spot. 

Flash gaped. 

Then the bell rang, and he was out of the school faster than you could sing the Spiderman theme song. 

 

\------------

 

“Hey Mr. Stark.”

Mr. Stark looked up from his spot at the table, half a muffin in his hand, the other half in his mouth.

“‘ey kid.” He swallowed.  “How’re you?”

“We have a field trip in a few days. Here.”

“Well that’s just boring.”

He nodded, dropping his bag next to a chair. 

“Want me to try and get you out of it so you can just work on your own stuff while you’re here?”

He deflated in relief. “Would you? I mean, my teacher loves you. It wouldn’t be hard.”

“‘Course kid. May knows?”

He nodded. He’d texted her on the way here from school.

“I can have J or FRI send your teacher an email. Muffin?”

He grabbed a chocolate one and sat down across from his mentor, looking at some of the * _ gasp _ * papers strewn alongside the holoscreen. 

Mr. Stark noticed. “Boring, proper stuff. You want to head down to the lab? We can work on the new suit.”

The speed that Peter’s head snapped up almost gave him whiplash. 

“New suit?”

Mr. Stark gave a grin and took a bite of his muffin. 

Peter stuffed the rest of his snack into his mouth and stood, swallowing. 

“Mr. Stark, did you just say-”

“To the lab, Spiderling!”

He was too excited to correct him as he ran towards the elevator. 

 

\------------

 

Patton was playing Chess with Dark. 

|You’re rather good at this.|

Patton just shrugged. “It’s fun!”

There was silence as Dark moved a piece. 

|You are aware of the Thanos threat, yes?|

A hum of agreement. 

|We have it handled. There is no need for you to get into the fight.|

“I know. I think Dee is the problem.”

|Oh?|

He moved his bishop. 

“He wants to help. But I don’t think he knows that you guys could handle it yourselves easily enough, ya know?”

|Mhmm.|

“I think… for someone who does everything that he does for the reasons that he does… sometimes he needs to be reminded that he can take a step back. He doesn’t need to do everything.”

A nod. |I see. Sometimes the others are the same way. Would you like me to dissuade him? Perhaps suggest an alternative?|

“Please! Remy was thinking of having the others help- you know, Red and Blue and the others that we fought and then befriended? I don’t think I ever got their organizations' name… they might not have one.”

|They might not have a good one. Either is possible. But we’re getting distracted. We can handle it.|

“I know but… I was hoping that everything would turn out alright with all of this. We managed to get past Loki and all that… without doing much harm. I was hoping that would happen this time but-”

|The odds of that working out are practically nothing?|

Patton nodded. “I watched Infinity War and Endgame a few days ago. He has to be stopped. I don’t think reforming can do that.”

A nod. |Thank you for stepping out, Patton.|

There was a clattering outside the door. 

“BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-” This went on for a few comedic minutes as Bing stood in the doorway. 

“Who broke this vase?” He couldn't resist.

“Wha- no! There’s a weird donut thing in the sky!”

Shit. 

 

\----------

 

Peter was on his way home from one of the most enjoyable field trips he’d ever had when he noticed. 

That was a very donut-shaped spaceship. 

Then it registered. 

That was a spaceship. 

Ohhh crap. 

The city needed him.

As Ned made a distraction he swung downtown, where the action seemed to be. 

  
  
  



	10. On Top Of The World (or off of it in any case)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also titled Thus With A Kiss I Die   
> aka  
> Epilogue.  
> (There will be a post-credits scene)  
> (Ignore the long wait, I'm sorry, but let's get on with the show!)

Anti looked up as Dark and Patton of all people appeared in the living room. 

“Y̷o̶.̸”

|I need you to get a hit out on someone as soon as they get to Earth.|

He blinked a few times before giving a mental shrug as he set aside his coca cola zero sugar same great taste now with a bit of added vanilla. “A̵l̷r̵i̴g̴h̷t̶.̷ ̵D̶e̷t̶a̵i̶l̸s̵?̴”

“You know the chitauri attack in 2012? He was basically the one behind that. And Loki for round two- he’s meaning to destroy half of the universe, basically.”

|He’s on his way.|

“W̵a̴s̸ ̸t̷h̶a̵t̶ ̷w̸h̸a̶t̵ ̵t̵h̷o̷s̷e̴ ̵d̸o̴n̸u̶t̴ ̷t̴h̸i̸n̵g̴s̶ ̶w̵e̶r̵e̵?̶ ̵A̸l̸r̵i̴g̵h̶t̴-̶ ̸h̶e̴y̵ ̶R̷o̸b̶,̷ ̸c̸a̴n̴ ̴y̷o̴u̶ ̴g̵i̷v̴e̵ ̸m̶e̸ ̴a̸ ̸c̴o̸m̴ ̸l̶i̴n̷e̴ ̵t̷o̷ ̸t̴h̶e̸ ̵G̸o̶o̷g̸l̶e̸s̸?̷”

The zombie in question barely paused in his scooping of Jello to toss one at him. 

“T̴h̸a̴n̷k̴s̸ ̸b̴u̵d̸.̸ ̴O̴k̷a̵y̶…̸ ̷N̸e̸w̴ ̸Y̸o̴r̴k̸.̸ ̶S̵w̶e̴e̸t̴.̷ ̸I̶ ̷c̶a̴n̶ ̷b̶u̴g̵ ̸D̷u̴m̵b̷l̷e̵d̸o̵r̵e̵ ̶o̷n̸ ̵m̸y̸ ̸w̶a̸y̶.̸ ̴C̴a̷n̴ ̴I̸ ̶g̷e̶t̴ ̶a̵ ̵n̶a̷m̴e̵ ̸f̸o̸r̶ ̸G̴o̵o̶g̵s̷ ̴o̸r̶-̷?̴”

“| _ Thanos. _ |”

A few blinks before a nod. “A̵l̶r̶i̷g̴h̷t̴.̷ ̷O̷l̷i̴v̴e̴r̴,̵ ̶y̵o̴u̵ ̵h̷e̶a̵r̵d̵ ̷t̶h̵e̴ ̵p̶e̴a̷n̷u̴t̷ ̵g̶a̴l̶l̸e̷r̶y̸.̶ ̵L̶e̷m̴m̴e̶ ̷j̵u̴s̴t̶ ̵g̸e̸t̶ ̵m̸y̴ ̸k̵n̶i̷v̴e̶s̵…̸”

With a flicker of pixels he disappeared into his room to get his bag. 

A few minutes he appeared just long enough to grab a water bottle and salute before disappearing again, this time to New York. 

Marvin suddenly let out a groan from the corner. 

|What?|

“He was going to make lasagna for dinner… damn it.”

 

\-----------

 

Anti was very, very glad that Schneep had thrown a thing of jerky into his bag. 

With a muffled curse he glitched towards the ship, watching Sorcerer Dude and Squidward float in. Damn. 

Guess he’d be going on a bit of a ride. 

 

\----------

 

“Anti’s gone off-planet. Just wanted to let you know that things went to hell but he should be fine.”

Groans from every part of the room. 

“You have to be kidding me.”

“He did  _ VHAT?! _ ” Schneep looked pissed. Nobody could really blame him.

“He also says thanks for the jerky, Henrik.” Chase let out a half-laugh half-groan as he set his phone back on the table and picked up his fork to dig into the oven-lasagna. 

Anti’s was better. 

 

\----------

 

“F̶u̵c̷k̷ ̶t̴h̶i̷s̵ ̵s̴h̵i̷t̶.̶ ̶F̶u̸c̸k̵ ̷i̸t̵ ̵s̵o̵ _ ̷M̷U̶U̷C̴H̵-̸ _ ”

He stopped in the vents face-to-face with a superhero. 

One that he recognized. Inner fanboy: activated. No- wait- you’re gonna make a fool of yourself stop it-

“Y̵o̴.̸” On thank god. 

“Who are you?!”

“I̶n̸t̵e̶r̴e̵s̴t̴e̵d̵ ̷t̸h̷i̶r̸d̴ ̶p̷a̵r̵t̵y̷.̸ ̴S̴t̴o̵w̶a̷w̷a̶y̷ ̵I̷ ̶t̸a̵k̵e̶ ̷i̴t̷?̸”

“Please don’t tell Mr. Stark! If he knows I’m here he’d kill me!”

“N̸a̷h̸,̶ ̶t̷h̵a̷t̴’̸d̶ ̴b̷e̵ ̵h̷y̴p̶o̵c̴r̴i̷t̷i̴c̷a̸l̶.̵” Then he heard a scream and sighed. “L̴e̷t̶’̵s̸ ̴g̴o̴ ̷s̴a̸v̶e̵ ̷u̵s̸ ̶a̶ ̴w̸i̵z̶a̷r̴d̸.̵”

 

\----------

 

A single knife managed to take care of the problem pretty well. Well, that and an airlock.

“Oh this is bullshit. You’re here too? And you brought the kid?!”

“A̵)̷ ̸Y̵o̷.̷ ̶B̵)̸ ̵N̶o̸.̵ ̷C̶)̸ ̴I̵’̶m̴ ̴h̶e̵r̵e̸ ̵t̸o̶ ̷k̷i̷l̵l̵ ̵T̵h̴a̶n̷o̷s̴,̴ ̷n̴o̷t̵ ̸p̴l̴a̶y̴ ̶n̸i̶c̷e̵.̸”

“How did you even get here?”

Strange sighed obnoxiously. “Can you not be here?”

“N̸o̴p̵e̷.̵ ̵G̵o̸t̵ ̷a̴ ̶j̷o̸b̸.̸ ̵I̴f̶ ̵I̷ ̶d̶o̶ ̵i̷t̵ ̵I̵’̷l̶l̵ ̸s̴a̶v̶e̸ ̵h̴a̶l̶f̵ ̷t̵h̶e̷ ̸w̸o̵r̶l̷d̵ ̸a̵n̵d̶ ̷g̶e̸t̴ ̸c̶o̵o̸k̶i̶e̶s̷.̷ ̶A̸s̵ ̶f̴o̸r̵ ̴h̴o̶w̴ ̶I̵ ̵g̸o̷t̷ ̶h̴e̸r̶e̷,̷ ̸t̶h̵a̷t̶’̵l̵l̷ ̸b̵e̸ ̴a̸ ̸s̷u̸r̴p̶r̵i̷s̶e̵.̴”

“Wait, are you a hitman?!”

“I̴t̵’̶s̴ ̶c̷o̵m̴p̵l̵i̷c̷a̷t̸e̵d̵.̸ ̶W̶e̶’̶v̸e̸ ̵g̴o̷t̶ ̵c̵o̶m̴p̵a̶n̸y̵.̴”

Lovely. More people. 

 

\----------

 

“I have a plan.”

Oh really?

“Like… 12 percent of a plan.”

God dammit. 

So he was crouched behind a rock waiting for Thanos to show. Lovely. 

Hmm. Cut off the arm and then the head-

Hey, wait a minute. 

“̶W̷h̶y̵ ̵h̴a̷v̸e̷n̴’̷t̶ ̴y̵o̷u̷ ̷j̶u̷s̴t̸ ̴p̷o̷r̶t̶a̴l̴e̶d̶ ̴t̷h̵e̵ ̷g̴l̸o̶v̶e̸ ̸o̸f̴f̸ ̸h̷i̵s̷ ̴w̴r̸i̵s̶t̵?̷”

“Shh. He’s coming.”

Idiots, the lot of them. 

Alright. A carving knife might get through that arm... 

Hey, could he get JJ’s axe? It was pretty far away, but he could at least use it as a distraction if he needed it. 

Or even better-

He disappeared and reappeared at home, grabbing the axe off it’s pegs above the doorway. 

“B̴o̴r̷r̶o̶w̶i̴n̶g̶ ̷t̶h̶i̸s̵,̶ ̵I̸’̷l̵l̸ ̶b̷r̸i̴n̵g̸ ̸i̸t̵ ̶b̶a̵c̵k̷.̵”

He was gone before JJ could do anything but look up.

 

\---------

 

He reappeared just as Thanos and Strange were talking. 

A single throw of the axe-

Bye-bye arm. 

He glitched behind and cut off his head before he could scream. 

Everyone else looked mildly shock and/or disgusted. 

He gave the body a little nudge with his foot, resisting the urge to t-bag it. That was unprofessional. 

“D̶o̸ ̴y̸o̵u̸ ̸w̷a̷n̴t̸ ̴a̶ ̷r̴i̸d̴e̴ ̴h̸o̴m̵e̶?̶”

“What.”

“WHAT?!”

“WhaaaaaaaT?! That was awesome! I mean- killing, bad- noooo, but AWESOME!”

He smirked and gave a little bow. “T̵h̵a̵n̷k̸ ̵y̵o̸u̴.̷ ̴N̵o̵w̸-̴ ̸d̵o̵ ̵y̴o̴u̴ ̶w̴a̷n̸t̴ ̸a̸ ̸r̷i̸d̶e̵ ̸h̸o̸m̴e̸?̵”

Strange answered by opening a portal. Tony looked between the two before stepping through the portal. The guardians followed. 

He sighed and shrugged, shouldering the axe. 

That was fine. 

At least he get home in time to make lasagna for tomorrow. 

He disappeared in a swirl of pixels and glitches.

 

\----------

 

“H̴e̷’̸s̵ ̵d̵e̵a̵d̸.̸”

JJ took the axe from him and stared cleaning it off. 

“Already? Nice.”

“O̸n̸l̵y̷ ̸t̸o̸o̶k̴ ̵l̷i̸k̷e̷ ̶t̸w̴o̵ ̷m̷i̷n̶u̶t̶e̶s̶.̴ ̸A̷n̷y̴ ̸l̵a̷s̵a̴g̴n̵a̶ ̴l̵e̵f̸t̸?̸”

“Yeah. Not as good as yours though.”

“Eh, I’ll suck it up and deal. Dark’ll want me to debrief him, so I’ll eat it when I get back.”

“Say hi for us!”

“C̸a̵n̶ ̶d̴o̶.̴”

With a flash of his usual pixels he was gone. 

Maybe he could convince someone to make him a sandwich again...

  
  


\------Two Weeks Later-------

  
  


They clutched their tickets in their hands as they shuffled through the aisles of the small theatre. 

As small as it was it was surprisingly packed. 

It made sense though. Family, friends, interested third parties… 

Well, that wasn’t important. 

The play was about to start. 

A very familiar voice came through the speakers asking them to silence their phones lest they get a plague upon their houses as the lights dimmed.

Nice. 

 

\-----------

 

Virgil was glad running lights wasn’t all that hard. At least he didn’t have to run sound too, and most of it had been cued for days. 

He stuck an earbud into one ear on low volume so he could still hear, with just enough noise to keep him from retreating into his thoughts. 

Being backstage was fun. 

He should see if he could convince Dee or Remy to run makeup sometime…

 

\-----------

 

The end of the show was filled with flowers and congratulations. 

Roman grinned the whole time. 

Even Logan was impressed and he didn’t really understand theatre. 

They went out to get waffles and pancakes for a celebratory dinner. 

It was nice. 

Things were nice. 

Everyone was happy, things were going well, and nothing seemed to be looming over their heads for once other than normal life stuff. 

Everyone let out a final breath of relief as the sword swinging over their heads seemed to finally, _ finally _ , disappear. 

It was time to live. 

After all, they had all the time in the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis long.  
> Tis ending.


	11. Post-Credits Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis done.

Years passed by in mere blinks of an eye, looking back upon it.   
Logan became a pioneer in both Chemistry and Artificial Intelligence, creating a name for both himself and the company he called EPL Industries. The E, L, and P stood for Ethos, Pathos, and Logos.   
Needless to say Gaster and Tony couldn’t have been prouder.   
It became famous for its one-of-a-kind National Essential Reasoning Department, to the joy of many, rivalling the brightest minds of the time and cementing his place in history books for years to come. 

Dee took a side-job working as a special-effects producer for movies as well as helping Loki in his shop.   
Eventually they made a signature tea, the first among many.  
Loki was rather fond of the way it sparked gold in the sunlight, almost ethereal in its quality.   
The fact that the Golden Flower and Apple Tea was affectionately dubbed Frigg’s Tea was just the cherry on top, really.   
The Norse line of teas really were quite special. 

Virgil worked his way up to stage manager in the local theatre. As much as he wasn’t one for acting, well…  
Someone had to help make the magic happen, now didn’t they?  
And he could usually limit interacting with people to emails, which was really great. Flexible hours, fun making sets…  
It was nice. 

Roman helped coordinate Logan’s wardrobe.   
I’m kidding, I’m kidding.   
He did do that on occasion, but he was happier working with Patton and Thomas on videos.   
Creating really was more his thing. 

Remy still worked at Muffet’s.   
He was a really good Assistant Manager. 

Monsters soon became just as protected as everybody else. Sure, there still was some discrimination, but without the work of Frisk and Chara, well, they probably wouldn’t have gotten quite that far. 

The world didn’t end. Sure, every once and awhile life decided to throw a curveball, but mostly…  
Everything was A-okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's the end!   
> I'm going to be honest- it's been a long ride. I'm kind of done. I wanted to finish it off best I could, but if it still feels abrupt (and I does, I'm sorry) I'm sorry.   
> It's been a long ride.   
> There are things I love about this, and things I hate, but that's kinda par for the course.  
> But hey, I hope at least some parts of it were enjoyable.   
> It's been fun having you all.   
> See ya 'round!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Peter is the biggest mood I swear... I hope I did him justice. I just imagined him going wild at their wedding and everyone having no clue how to handle such a ball of energy except Logan who just distracts him with science. It's great. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to get the next chapter out as quickly as possible, but don't expect anything anytime soon. Feel free to write ideas for scenes in the comments though! I need ideas lol. 
> 
> Have a great day guys!


End file.
